


Into the Unknown

by NaylaScribbles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: Naz is chosen to enter the Devildom exchange program. She soon finds herself falling for the Avatar of Lust as she works toward surviving the year. The demons are in for quite the ride once her hidden magical powers, reoccurring nightmares and insecurities come into play.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic in the fandom huzza  
> had posted and original work that I ended up deleting after developing my MC Naz a bit more. 
> 
> if I tag a chapter with warning please read and adhere to them.

A loud blaring sound and someone shaking her shoulder wakes Naz from her usual nightmare. This is nothing new as she’s had the same nightmares on loop for the past 12 years of her life. She pushes the person away wanting to go back to sleep. "Get up you, ass of dumb!" An equally tired but excited voice huffs at her and she opens her eyes seeing her best friend with her hands on her hips. She reaches out playfully smacks Shay in retaliation. "You leave for your exchange program today dummy. Get your ass up." Naz does get up hitting Shay in the face with her small fuzzy heart that says NOPE. They laugh and get ready to leave for the train station. Shay had stayed over in order to celebrate her last night home before leaving for the exchange. Naz gets dressed double checking that she has everything she’ll need for the program. The moment she settles her fully packed backpack atop her larger suitcase and picks up the acceptance letter a white light surrounds her leaving her blinded as Shay’s voice fades into the background.

**Meanwhile back in Bristol:**

“Naz?!” Shay yelps as she looks around her best friend’s now empty bedroom as her cats start to meow for food. Her friend and the packed luggage are nowhere in sight leaving her alone. She goes to feed Naz’s cats trying to wrap her head around the fact that her friend had just vanished clean into thin air. “When they said transportation provided…” Shay mutters shivering wondering how she’s going to explain this to Naz’s mom.

**Naz’s POV**

When the light dies down, I am standing in what looks to be a court room with several men looking at me curiously.

The man in what looks to be the head judge’s chair stands up and begins to speak, “Welcome to the Devildom Naz.” I just blink my letter still clutched carefully in my grasp. The man realizes this and continues, “Oh feeling confused? Well that’s natural seeing as you’ve only just arrived.” I take a nervous step back from the man still holding onto my letter like a lifeline.

“As a human it’ll probably take you time to adjust to things in the Devildom.” I shift from foot to foot anxiously as the other men continue to stare at me.

“The what now?” I finally reply my voice cracking.

“Allow me to introduce myself.” The tall red haired man says with a friendly smile. “My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of the Devildom, and all denizens know of me.” He’s not smiling anymore making my nerves spike again. “Some day I will be crowned king.” He leads me out onto a balcony and see a sprawling campus that puts my local universities to shame. “This is the Royal Academe of Diavolo though we just call it RAD.” He leads me back inside, “You’re standing in the assembly hall in the heart if RAD where student council meetings are held and we conduct our business.”

 _He must be the president then…?_ I think to myself and he confirms it a moment later.

“W-why am I here?” I stammer intimidated by him.

“I will explain everything.” I turn to see a second man has come down to the floor of the hall. He is tall with silver tipped black hair and silver-red eyes. His uniform looks like Diavolo’s but charcoal black instead of red. His arms are crossed and looks unhappy that I exist.

“Naz this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the avatar of pride.” Diavolo chimes in.

 _Like the seven sins…?_ I wonder to myself.

“He’s vice president of the council and my right-hand man. He’s also my most trusted friend.” Diavolo laughs looking like a happy child making me wonder what kind of person he is.

“Flattery will get you no where Diavolo.” Lucifer sighs before turning back to me, “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body in the great storied school of ours I offer you a most heartfelt welcome Naz.”

 _He’s so formal…but thanks I guess…._ To him I reply, “On behalf of the students…?”

“Diavolo believes strongly that we demons should work to strengthen our relationship with the human world and Celestial Realm. As a first step we initiated this exchange program. Two of our students have gone to the human world and two others to the Celestial Realm. We ourselves are welcoming two students from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. Have you figured out what is happening?” he asks me. I don’t reply so he continues, “You have been selected from among the human populace to participate in our exchange program making you our newest exchange student. You will be here for one year and will have tasks to work on from RAD. After the year ends you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.”

“Write a paper…?” I reply my head spinning with the information he just dumped on me.

“I’m not asking for a doctoral thesis.” I look at him suspiciously and he smiles, “Don’t look at me like that I’m not going to leave you to fend for yourself here in the Devildom. You need a guardian and I think that should be my brother Mammon. He’s the avatar of Greed and…” Lucifer trail off clearly trying to find a delicate way to describe his brother. He frowns telling me that I’ll see soon enough. He hands me what looks like a smart phone, “Take this, it’s called a D.D.D. It is like the smartphones in your world. This will be yours to use as long as you are here. Go on ahead and try calling my brother with it.” I unlock the demon smart phone and am greeted by Karasu their equivalent of Siri ho guides me through basic set up and instructions. I tap the call button under Mammon’s name and wait for him to pick up. His response is a lot of verbal bereavement and complaints.

“Lucifer told me to call you.” I tell him my anxiety ramping up even higher.

“Sure he did. Don’t try to scare me with that name human.” Mammon scoffs and Lucifer speaks up

“Mammon get over there NOW.” Mammon stutters out a yes sir and hangs up. “Sounds like you had a nice chat.”

“You seem like a m-much better choice Lucifer...” I squeak.

“You look even more worried now, hm?” He asks and I look away feeling called out. “

Well if you were brought to a strange place and assigned a stranger to look after you, you’d certainly feel nervous.” Diavolo tells Lucifer before turning to me again, “Mammon is not the only one to help you, however. You should introduce Naz to your brothers Lucifer as you are much better suited than I am.”

“As much as I dread doing so you are correct.” Lucifer replies looking put out.

 _What did his siblings ever do to him…?_ I wonder as the other men in the room begin to stand and walk onto the floor. The first to step up is a strawberry blonde with sunset colored eyes.

“Really? What is so bad about introducing sweet charming me?” he asks

Lucifer who sighs again turning back to me. “This one is Asmodeus he is the fifth oldest. He’s the avatar of lust.”

“It’s rude to ignore what people say and call them this one.” Asmodeus huffs looking annoyed.

The next man is a blonde in a bow tie, “At least he didn’t ignore you entirely. How do you think I feel?”

“That one is Satan the fourth eldest of us. He may appear trustworthy at first glance but looks can be deceiving.” Lucifer tells me.

 _I am sensing some bad blood between these two…_ I think nervously.

“Aha so I’m that one. Nice to meet you Naz.” Satan says to me. “I am Satan the avatar of wrath.”

 _Am I seriously meeting the 7 deadly sins right now?!_ I panic internally before looking between the two I just met nervously,

“Avatar of lust?” I ask quietly already completely overwhelmed.

“That’s right! It pretty much sums up what I’m about including my power.” Asmodeus replied happily. “Let’s try it out hm? Naz could you gaze into my eyes?” He asks stepping into my personal space looking excited. I step back nervous as hell. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. Come on don’t be shy…” I blush at him being so close to me but nod and stare into his eyes. “That’s perfect~” he hums. “Now just keep your eyes locked on mine just like that.” He pauses as I wait for something to happen; when nothing does he sighs. “There’s something about you hmmm…”

“You should be wary of Asmodeus’s gaze Naz.” Satan pipes up. “he can use it to charm and manipulate people to do whatever he pleases. If you’re not careful he’ll charm you then eat you.” I pale and stumble back falling onto my behind. “Hey, don’t say things like that!” Asmodeus snaps. “Regardless my power doesn’t seem to work on you for some reason. I wonder why…”

“Are you two quite finished scaring Naz?” Lucifer sighs annoyed helping me up. He points to the ginger brick wall of a man standing to my left, “That one there with the grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.”

“Lucifer I’m hungry…” Beelzebub complains.

“That’s too bad, now behave yourself.” Lucifer replies.

His stomach growls but he turns to me, “I am Beelzebub the avatar of gluttony.”

“There are seven of us brother and I am the eldest.” Lucifer tells me looking happier. “Mammon the second oldest will be here shortly. My other brothers are not here at the moment but we will get to them in due time.”

“During your stay in the Devildom the seven brothers will lend you their strength.” Diavolo adds spreading his hands. “To keep you safe you are staying with them in the House of Lamentation.”

“The seven deadly sins are keeping me safe…from what exactly…?” I murmur gripping the sleeves of my U.A windbreaker. “Most agree with Diavolo’s vision however, vulgar demons still exist and would gladly harm you if given the chance.” Lucifer explains. “If anything happens to you during the exchange we are held responsible. I hope to fulfill Diavolo’s expectations. Therefore I will do everything in my power to keep you safe during this year.”

“B-but no pressure r-right…?” I stammer wanting to curl into a ball on the floor.

Ignoring my remark Lucifer continues, “You will always have a means of contacting us using your D.D.D’s phone and messaging apps.”

“I will send you a message Naz.” Diavolo says.

“Isn’t that nice Naz? You get to be friends with Devildom’s future king.” Satan hums.

“I’m a-all for new f-friends…” I stammer and Diavolo sends me a message saying hello with the wrong sticker the first try. He sends the correct one and I give a shaky smile.

“Well it seems that your text message exchange gave the idiot enough time to arrive.” Lucifer sighs looking annoyed again. Mammon proceeds to yell at me about handing over my valuables if I value my life followed up by a threat to eat me. I shiver and burst into tears finally at my limit for the day.

“Mammon shut up.” Lucifer punches him hard and Mammon complains loudly.

“Naz, Mammon here is the avatar of greed. He oversees and governs all forms of it.” Satan chimes in going on to explain how those who he favors end up rich but when he breaks it off their money vanishes.

 _Grimm must be their currency then…?_ I think to myself as Asmodeus adds that Mammon is a masochist.

“I happen to have a job for my pain enjoying sibling.” Lucifer says as Mammon denies the claims of his masochism. “You will be looking after Naz for the entire exchange. I expect your full cooperation.”

“Why me?!” Mammon asks.

“Aw lucky you Mammon I’m so jealous…” Asmodeus whines but says he’s too lazy to do so himself when Mammon challenges him to do it.

“H-hey don’t I get a say in this?” I ask only to be talked over by the bickering siblings.

“Give it up Mammon there’s no getting out of this.” Satan tells him. “You can’t disobey Lucifer after all.”

“What about Beel?” Mammon challenges again.

“We might as well as Beel to eat her.” Asmodeus sighs.

“What do you mean eat me?!” I cry.

“I can’t say I wouldn’t.” Beelzebub agrees. “You’re useless.” Mammon huffs.

“Surely you’re not saying you object to this agreement Mammon?” Lucifer challenges his aura becoming intimidating to the point that I whimper in fright.

“FINE! Human you better not cause me any trouble you got it?” Mammon huffs. I don’t reply too overwhelmed to say anything never mind object after that display of raw power. “What’s wrong with her anyway? Can ya hear me human?” Mammon snaps.

“With your guardian safely assigned we can move onto your tasks.” Lucifer hums smiling again like he didn’t just make me nearly faint. “T-tasks…? Will I b-be tested?” I ask him.

“Both good questions. Your task is to polish up your soul and become resistant to demons.” He explains.

“My soul…? I’m allowed to resist?” I reply proud I didn’t stutter. Lucifer goes on to explain about demons and human souls and how the system works. A battle in simple terms.

“What happens if I lose? Will my soul get taken away? Will I die? Become wicked?” I ask in a panic.

“Now there is no need to fear death. There is no penalty set unless you’d rather I come up with one?” Lucifer replies with a smile.

“P-please no….” I reply.

“Don’t look so afraid. You will not be taking on your tasks alone. You are after all not magic like the other human exchange student so we will assist you and you only.” He tells me which does not soothe my frayed nerves at this point. He then tells me to try it out and I am thrust into a strange place with a stage where I find that three of the brothers are waiting. 20 seconds and a yellow glow stick later the task is over.

“W-what…?” I ask confused.

“That concludes my explanation. In summary you are the new exchange student at RAD for the next year. You will have tasks to complete regularly with our assistance seeing that you have no magical abilities. You can borrow our power through cards summoned through your nightmare app. At the program’s end you are to submit a paper about your experience in the Devildom.”

“Don’t blame me if she gets eaten cause it won’t be my fault.” Mammon pipes up as Beelzebub complains he’s hungry yet again only to be told to behave by Lucifer again.

Shaking I whimper, “I want to g-go home.”

“Not an option I’m afraid.” Lucifer replies explaining that I was chosen and cannot change that fact. Diavolo reaffirms that I’ll be living with the seven brother and asks me to be the foundation of his dream of a balance between worlds before he wishes me luck.

 _I am going to die down here. I wish I’d never received that letter…._ I think to myself as Mammon herds me toward my new home complaining the entire way.


End file.
